Fate's Neverending Love
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: Bella having been killed by Victoria, Edward is desperatley trying to find her incarnation. Sequel to Fate's Little Quirks. Please read.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Well, here you go. The sequel is up!!**

Prologue

**EDWARD'S POV**

Five years.

Five whole years, my family and I have searched for Bella to no avail.

We searched the U.S. first, but there were no children born at 8:56 whose mind I couldn't read. We went through so many birth records, and so much time.

We finished up at the U.S. a year and a half ago and started going through the countries in Europe. That was much, much easier, seeing as how only a few of the countries spoke English.

We've finally got it whittled away to Wales. We're so close to finding her. I can feel it.

Any day now.

I hope.

**AN: Yes, it's extremely short. It's a prologue; it's supposed to be short. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to update, because really I'm making most of this up as I go along. If I get enough reviews, I might update today. Then again, I might update anyways just because I'm bored.**

**WHAT SHOULD THE TITLE BE? I DESPERATELY NEED HELP! (And not just the psychiatric type)**


	2. Chapter One

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter One

**EDWARD'S POV**

Just like every night for the past five years, as soon as the sun goes down, Carlisle passes around sheets of paper with addresses on it.

My siblings go and look at all the children and cross of names of girls who don't have brown hair and brown eyes.

I take the list of children they found with brown hair and brown eyes from the night before and check and see if there are any whose mind I can't read.

A lot of the girls that my siblings looked at last night had brown hair and brown eyes, so I've got about 70 girls to check tonight.

One by one I go through the painstaking process of finding the house, sneaking in, and checking to see if the child is my Bella.

After hours of my search, I find myself in front of a large white house.

I look down at the sheet of paper that I'm holding to make sure I'm at the right address.

I am.

The house belongs to Freya and Rhys McKennith. They have a five year old daughter named Chloë who was born at 8:56 on a sunny day.

_This must be the 50th house I've been to today,_ I think with a sigh.

I sneak around back and start looking through the windows.

All of the lights are off, but I can still see very well in the dark. On the second floor, the room is pink and covered in dolls, so I open up the window and climb inside.

And there sleeping on the bed is the child.

She has a small smile on her face, so I reach my mind out to hers to see what she is dreaming about, but I find nothing.

_Have I found her?_ I wonder excitedly._ Or is it just some girl having a dreamless sleep? How am I supposed to tell the difference?_

She mumbles something into her pillow, but I can't quite make it out. I lean a little closer to hear what she's saying and she says...

**AN: Well, that was kinda short too. Oh well. As for titles, my favorite suggestions were Fate's Neverending Love and Angel's Love. Which do you think is better? Or do you have a better Title? Please tell me. This story really needs a title.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Well, I would like to thank everyone who gave ideas for the title, but I've chosen 'Fate's Neverending Love' so a special thank you to ShoppingAliceStyle for her awesome idea. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Two

**EDWARD'S POV**

...and the smile on her face turns to a frown as she says, "No...Edward help! Alice has a credit card...No."

_I found her! _I think happily._ My pretty little Bella, I found her!_

_Now what do I do? Should I wake her up? Go tell my family?_ I look over at Bella to see that the smile is back on her face._ I can't leave now. I just found her again._

I pull out my cell and txt a quick message: I fnd hr & i'll b bck tmrow.

Then I sit down on a bean-bag chair in the corner of her room. I check the time on my phone; 6:03.

_Oh good, I won't have to wait long for her to wake up._

"Do you have peanut-butter?" Bella mumbles sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Um...no. Do you want some?" I ask.

"Edward?!" She shrieks jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Hush," I whisper, "You don't want to wake up your parents."

"But I'm so glad to see you," she says.

"Me too," I say, "Gosh you've gotten small."

"Well what'd you expect?" she asks, sticking her tongue out at me, "I'm five, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're just so small..." I let my words trail off as she glares at me._ Note to self: Bella does NOT like being called small._ "What's been going on for the past five years?"

"Oh! A whole bunch," she says, "The Creator said that as soon as I'm seventeen this time, I won't age anymore! And I won't be able to die unless you do."

"Really?" I ask, feeling a smile creep over my face.

"Really," she says.

"That's great," I say, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Edward, stop it," Bella says with a giggle, "I'm getting dizzy."

I hear foot-steps coming up the stairs so I quickly set Bella on her bed and pull the covers over her. "Pretend to be asleep," I whisper, "I'll be in the closet."

"Chloë! It's time to wake up! It's time for kindergarden," an annoying voice says.

_Who the heck is Chloë?_ I wonder. But then I feel like smacking myself on the head._ Oh, yeah. Bella's name is Chloë now. And that annoying voice must be her mother, Freya._

"Come on little Chloë," Freya says again, "You've got to get up now."

"Noooo," Bella whines, "I hate kindergarden. I want to stay here."

"Too bad, little missy," Freya says, "You're going to school. Now get up and get dressed."

Bella reluctantly gets out of bed and starts going through her dresser drawers. With a satisfied smile, Freya leaves.

"I've got to go Bella," I say, stepping out of her closet, "I've got to go see my family, but I'll be back this afternoon. Alright?"

"Okay," she says with a sigh, "But be back soon."

"Alright," I answer, placing a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of her window.

**AN: Okay. I wanted to get the first few chapters up before I started my certain number of reviews policy, and I think two chapers and a prologue is enough. If you don't remember it from last time its  
0 means No update  
1-4 means Update in two weeks  
5-9 means Update next week  
10&Up means Update twice next week.**

**  
REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter Three

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Do you have any idea how happy you made me?! I asked for ten reviews and I got 43! I love the world and I love you guys! Um...never mind. That sounded kinda creepy.**

Chapter Three

**Chloë's pov**

_I hate school. Mommy's so mean,_I think as I climb into my car-seat._ I want to stay home and play, and I want to talk to Edward some more._

During the whole ride to school I'm perfectly quiet, even though I feel like screaming about how mean Mommy's being. I know that whenever I'm quiet and I pout I make Mommy feel bad. Sometimes it works good enough that she changes her mind about whatever made me mad.

It usually doesn't work about school though. Mommy really likes me going to school no matter how much I pout.

And kindergarten is so dumb. You don't learn anything but how to count, and I can do that. Whenever I get born again, I forget a lot, but I remember _that_. And whenever I get growed up I remember the rest. I'm not going to need to go to school 'cause when I'm older, I'll remember the last bagillion times I went.

My pouting doesn't work and Mommy drops me off by the door to the school and I wait outside. All of the other kids are waiting by the door, but I go and sit at a bench like I do every day.

I don't like standing by or talking to the other kids my age. They're so...different. I don't like them and they don't like me. So instead of talking to my friends like the other kids do, I sit on a bench and look at the birdies or squirrels.

"Look, Alfie. It's that weird girl; Chloë," a voice says. I turn around to see who it is.

It's Ffion. She's an awful, bad girl who hates me. She's always saying mean things to me, or making her meany friend Alfie throw things at me.

When I tried telling Mommy that Alfie threw things at me she said it just meant he likes me. Mommy can be so dumb. Alfie likes Ffion. (I thing he must be crazy to like her) Alfie is mean to me so Ffion will like him. And when I told Mommy that Alfie didn't like me, she just said when I'm older I'll understand and then when I started to tell her that he only liked Ffion, Mommy interrupted and said that she didn't want to argue with me.

So now I'm stuck with them being jerks.

"How come you has no friends _Chloë_? How come you is so strange _Chloë_?" Ffion says, trying to hurt my feelings.

"How come you say has instead of have and is instead of are?" I ask, making my voice sound as sweet as I can, "Are you stupid?"

"Did you say I is stupid?" Ffion asks, trying to sound menacing.

"No, I asked if you were stupid, but seeing as how you're _still_ not talking right, I'm pretty sure you _are_ stupid."

"That's it," Ffion says, "Alfie? Chloë being mean. Help me!"

Alfie picks up walnuts that fell from the tree that I was looking at and starts throwing them at me. One hits me in the face, and I think it starts bleeding. We're just out of sight of the teacher who stands out side with the kids, so I run over to him.

"Teacher. Teacher!" I say, "Alfie and Ffion were being mean. They threw walnuts at me."

"Nu unh" Ffion says, "We was under the tree and it fell down and hit her. Didn't throw it at her. She don't know what she's talking 'bout."

"Is that true Alfie?" the teacher asks.

"Uh huh," Alfie answers.

"But they really did," I say, "I know what I'm talking about."

I look up at his face, willing him to believe me, but it's the word of two against one and I can tell that he don't believe me.

"Now Chloë. You shouldn't be so quick to judge someone. Apologize to them immediately," the teacher says.

"Sorry," I mutter.

As the teacher turns around to talk to some other kids, Ffion makes a face at me and drags her finger across her throat.

_Gosh I hate school._

**AN: I expect reviews. Maybe not 43 like last week, but I expect reviews. They make me happy, but then again, I'm already happy; it's my birthday on the 20th! I'm turning fourteen! Woohoo and stuff. I live in Iowa, so now I'll be old enough to get a job over the summer and get my driver's permit. BTW, how old are most people on this site? I know the sign-up-thing asks if you're at least thirteen.**

**I'll get the next chapter up this weekend even if I don't get reviews, but reviews make me happy. I like being happy. Make me happy. Please? Review?**

**Wow. That last part of the AN makes me sound really greedy for reviews. Oh well; I am. Now REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Four

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Stupid Freya making Bella go to school,_ I think as I watch her drive Bella off to kindergarten.

I feel a buzzing in my pocket as my phone starts to ring. The caller I.D. reads Alice Cell.

"Hello," I say answering the phone.

"EdwardI'msohappyforyouYoufoundBellaandnowwedon'thavetosearchforheranymoreandthat'ssoawesomebecauseweweregettingtiredoflookingand"

"Alice, Alice. Calm down," I say, cutting her off, "It's hard to understand you when you talk that fast."

"I'm glad you found Bella!" she repeats.

"Well, I'm coming home now; Bella's got to go to school."

"I know. Hurry up; we're waiting for you," she says before hanging up.

We own houses in several countries, but our house in wales is one of my favorites. It is an old Victorian styled house. It could almost be considered a castle.

Running at full speed, I got home in about five minutes.

When I got there, the whole family was waiting outside.

"I'm so glad you found her," Esme says, running forward and giving me a hug.

"Me too," I say.

"Awww. Eddikins found his little five-year-old girlfriend," Emmett says, grinning at me, "How sweet."

"Emmett," I growl. I slowly walk towards him. I must look pretty scary because Emmett's eyes go wide and he starts backing away.

"It was just a joke," he says.

"Cut it out Edward," Alice says, stopping me from killing Emmett, "You need to go to Bella's school."

"How come?" I ask.

"Just go!" she says.

"Well where is her school at?" I ask.

"I don't know. Go on-line and get a map. Just do it quickly!"

I run to the computer and scan the map real quick before running to the school. I'm not sure why I've got to go, but if _Alice _say I should go, then I'll listen.

I get there quickly and stand at a distance so no one will be suspicious of why I'm there. It doesn't take long before I find Bella. Everything looks fine; I'm not sure why Alice made me come.

Bella does look kind of lonely. She's sitting all by herself.

I sit down and watch to see if I can figure out why Alice thought I need to be here. Two little kids approach Bella.

I make out what they're saying, but their tone of voice sounds hostile. Bella says something back and then one of the little kids begins throwing things at Bella.

Bella runs over to the teacher begins talking to him, but soon the other kids follow.

I edge forwards some more so I can hear what's going on.

"...Apologize immediately," the teacher says.

"Sorry," Bella mutters.

_Those little kids that were mean to Bella didn't get in trouble?_ I think, amazed._ No one is mean to my Bella and gets away with it._

**AN: I need reviews. No reviews, no update. As many as the AN in chapter two says. If you find any spelling mistakes in this chapter, could you tell me? I wasn't paying much attention when I was writing. I was listening to my MP3 player so...yeah.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: I'm so sorry. I know that I promised two chapters up this weekend, but there's probably only going to be this one. Again, sorry.**

Chapter Five

**FFION'S POV**

_I made Chloe in trouble, I made Chloe in trouble,_ I chant inside my head._That meany. She smart and pretty and she no even care. Just spend her time all 'lone._

_Her own fault. She the one who don't want no friends._

The bell rings and I run out of school.

_Where Alfie?_ I wonder as I look around the front door for him._ Always meet here._

After I wait for a few minutes, Alife comes running out.

"Sorry, Ffion," Alfie says, "My teacher got mad and say I had to stay after."

"That okay," I tell him, "We need walk home now."

"Okay," he says.

We walk home together everyday because he lives next door and our house isn't too far away.

We only get about half way to our houses when I hear someone calling my name.

"Ffion, Ffion," the voice calls. The voice is really pretty; soft and sweet. "Ffion, come here."

"You hear?" I ask Alfie.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Ffion, Alfie!" the voice calls again.

"Should we go?" Alfie asks.

"Okay," I say.

The voice continues to call our name and we follow it, but soon Alfie and I get to a dark creepy looking ally.

"I don't know if we should keep going," Alfie says.

"You a chicken," I say, laughing.

"Am not!" Alfie says, grabbing my hand and pulling us both into the ally.

As soon as we get into the ally, I can't hear the voice anymore.

"Is anyone there?" Alfie asks.

"I am," the voice says and out of the dark steps a tall, pretty man.

But then he growls and I don't think he's so pretty anymore.

"W-what are you?" Alfie asks.

"I'm the boogie man and I punish bad little children," the man says, his voice has turned very scary. Not the soft pretty tones we heard earlier.

"We-we're not bad children," Alfie says, stuttering.

Alfie only stutters when he's really scared. But I'm not scared right now. His voice is scary, but he doesn't look like a boogy man to me.

"Oh yes you are," the man says, "You're very mean to Chloe."

A light from the side of the ally shines in for a moment and I see the man's eyes are scary. Black. I've never seen anyone with eyes so dark before.

_He IS boogy man!_ I think, suddenly afraid.

"We be good!" I promise, "No more mean to Chloe!"

"No more being mean to anyone," the man says in his growly voice, "Promise."

"Promise!" I say.

"I promise too," Alfie says.

"Good," the man says, before disappearing right in front of me and Alfie's eyes.

"Scary," I say.

"Scary," Alfie agrees.

One thing I know is that I'm not being mean to anyone at school ever again.

**AN: I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I'll be updating this story as often. I've been focusing on this story so much that I haven't written anything for my original novel in three weeks and nothing in Morning Star since two weeks.**


	7. Chapter Six

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Here's another chapter simply because Les wanted one.**

Chapter Six

**EDWARD'S POV**

After the first few months since being reunited with my Bella, a certain schedual has fallen into place: In the mornings, Bella goes to school. I either follow her there to make sure those two little brats still aren't picking on her, or I go home and wait for her school to be done with.

When she gets home she goes across the street to her friend's house(her _only_ friend's house. I wish she had more friends; she seems lonely a lot) after an hour or so, she comes upstairs and she'll want to play games with me until her bed time.

Most of the time I'll spend the night just to hear what she's dreaming about, but sometimes I'll go home and spend time with my familly.

That's the normal schedual. Today has been a little different. It's Bella's birthday, so Freya let her skip school so they could go bowling.

They had to come home early though when Bella dropped the bowling ball on her foot. She wasn't seriously injured, but Freya decided that bowling was too dangerous of a sport for Bella.

I could've told her that; _any_ sport is too dangerous for Bella.

It's times like these when I wish Freya knew about me. Then I could do something really special for Bella's birthday. As it is, I'm thinking about sneaking Bella out and having a birthday party for her at. It would work if I took her to the party right now. It's 7:23 and if I got her back before nine, no one would ever know. Freya never checks on Bella between seven and nine.

"Hey, Bella?" I say, "Do you want to come over to my house? We could have a party and you could have an ice-cream cake and-"

"Ice-cream cake!" Bella shouts.

"So does that mean you want to come?" I ask.

"Okay, but only if..."

"If what?" I ask.

"If you call me Chloë," she says.

She's been trying to get me to call her Chloë for the past three weeks, but I never can seem to remember.

"But I like calling you Bella," I say.

"But that's not my name anymore," Chloë says.

"You're right," I say with a sigh, "I promise to call you Chloë now. So do you want to come?"

"Okay," Chloë says, "But where do you live?"

"I live pretty close," I say, "Don't worry, I'll get you back before Freya notices you're gone."

"Okay," Chloë says, "But only if we get an ice-cream cake."

"Alright," I say with a laugh, "We'll get an ice-cream cake."

"Yeah! Now let's go. I want to see Emmett and Alice. I miss them," Chloë says.

"Okay," I tell her, "And I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday ever."

**AN: Um...This chapter was going to go all the way until the end of Bella/Chloë's birhtday party, but I got bored. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I do not own Twilight**

**It's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry. Very, very sorry. Since I've been writing this story, I hadn't been updating my others enough. So I updated all of the others at least twice.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Chloë's pov**

"I get ice-cream cake, I get ice-cream cake!" I sing as Edward drives me to Dairy Queen.

"Yes, Bella. You get an ice-cream cake," Edward says with a smile.

"Edward, I want to be called Chloë," I whine, "You said you would!"

"Sorry," Edward says making a face, "I'm just used to calling you Bella. Why do you insist on being called Chloë anyways?"

"'Cause always having the same name gets boring," I explain, "I like it when it changes."

"Oh," He says simply, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"Ice-cream cake!" I shout when I can see the Dairy Queen sign.

"What is it with her and ice-cream cake?" Edward mumbles under his breath.

"It's the most awesomest thing ever!" I say, _"Everyone _loves ice-cream cake. Duh."

"Sure," Edward says, but I think he's just humoring me, "Now what do you want on it?"

"A chocolate Tinker-bell cake!" I say happily.

Edward ran inside to get one while I waited in the car.

_This is going to be awesome!_ I think. _I get a party and cake and I get to see the Cullens again. I really missed them. Especially Alice and Emmett._

Edward comes back and puts the cake in my lap. The ice-cream feels cold against my legs, but I don't really mind. The cake is perfect. It's got a huge plastic Tinker-bell on it.

"Now do you want to go see my, I mean, our family?" Edward asks.

"Yes," I squeal, bouncing up and down.

"Okay," Edward says, backing the car out of the parking lot and speeding off.

With Edward's scary driving, it doesn't take long for us to arrive at their house.

"Edward, your house looks like a castle!" I say excitedly.

"Yep," he says, ruffling my hair, "Let's go in now; everyone will be so happy to see you."

"Okay," I say excitedly. I jump out of the car and run towards the door but...I trip and fall on my face.

"Ow," I mumble.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks, "Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine and I don't think I'm bleeding," I say.

"Well your blood doesn't smell any stronger than usual, so I think you're alright," Edward says, "How about I carry you inside? That way you don't fall again."

"I don't want to," I complain.

"Please B- I mean Chloë," Edward begs.

"Fine," I mutter.

"Don't pout," Edward scolds, "It's your birthday party; you're not allowed to be upset."

He picks me up and spins me around, making me giggle. He carries me into his giant castle/house before carefully setting me down on the ground.

"Hello!," Edward shouts, "Guess who's birthday it is!"

"Bella's here!" a voice squeals from upstairs, and in a flash the whole Cullen family are in the room.

"I missed you so much Bella," Alice says pulling me into a hug, "And we're going to have such a good time tonight! You're going to eat your cake and we're going to play games and then you can open the present I got you! After that can I dress you up? Please, please, please?"

"Wow," I say with a giggle, "You talk really fast. I'd forgotten. And please call me Chloë."

"Alice?" Edward says, sounding confused, "How did you get Bella a present? She just agreed to coming tonight!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking about inviting her over for the past week. I wasn't_ sure_ she was going to come, but I thought she would."

"And you didn't tell us?" Emmett asks, "I would've wanted to get her a present."

"Well," Alice says, "I wasn't sure and I didn't want to get everyones' hopes up for nothing. Now let's stop talking about this and start Bella's party."

"So Bella, what do you want to do first?" Edward asks me.

"Presents!" I shout.

"You like presents?" Edward asks sounding shocked, "But before you didn't-"

"She's a kid, Edward," Alice says, rolling her eyes, "All kids like presents."

She disappears in a flash only to return a few moments later with a present wrapped in pink paper with a giant ribbon on top.

"Here, you go B-Chloë. I hope you like it," Alice says, handing me the present.

I rip off the paper as fast as I can only to see an American Girl doll staring back at me.

"Alice! Thank you so much! I love dolls and I wanted one of these so bad, but Mom said they were a waist of money," I say, estatic.

"I'm really sorry I don't have a present for you," Emmett says, "I would've got you one but _someone_ didn't tell us that you were coming even though she saw it a week ago."

"It's okay," I assure him.

"Now what do you want to do Chloë?" Edward asks.

"ICE-CREAM CAKE!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Edward mutters, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**I might've overdone the ice-cream cake a little bit. Oh well.**

**I've got a bajillion reviews telling me to skip to when she's older. But I really don't know how old I should make her. I'd like to know what you people think.**

**I promise that I'll update faster then it took me last chapter, but I'm not promising it'll be every weekend or even everyother weekend. If you want me to update faster, you should review. I usually base how fast I update by how many reviews I get.**

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I do not own Twilight and I suppose I don't own the idea for the next couple of chapters either.**

**Yesterday I got a review from someone called Aila. She complained that I haven't updated in.........a long, long time. She made a suggestion, and I really liked it. So her review is what the next few chapters will be based on. If any of you actually still check this story for updates, and you're glad to finally get one, thank Aila.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Chloë's POV (Sixteen years old)**

I bite at my lip and take a deep breath, "Mom?"

"Yes?" she asks.

I'm standing in the kitchen doorway. Mom just walked into the kitchen to clean up, just as I knew she would; she's a little obsessive compulsive when it comes to the kitchen.

"Do you mind if my boyfriend comes over for dinner?" I blurt it out quickly as to get it over with faster.

Her hand freezes on the counter, "You have a boyfriend? And I'm only hearing about this now?"

"Um.....yeah."

"Of course he can come over. He _has_ to come over! I have to meet him! And your dad's working today. What a shame, I'm sure he'd like to meet your first boyfriend," Mother shoots me a glare, "I'd have liked to have met him the moment you started dating........" she pauses in thought, "How long _have_ you two been going out?"

"Not too long," I say. _We've been together longer than this whole life, but we haven't been _dating_ for too long. So I'm not technically lying, right?_

She lets it go at that, seeming to understand that I'm not willing to give anymore details on that topic, "Well tell me about him. Is he athletic? How did you meet? At school? How old is he? Is-"

I cut her off, "He's not overly athletic, but he likes baseball. He's seventeen." _Another half-lie_, "And anything else you want to know about him you can ask him yourself."

"When is he coming over," she asks. She looks around the kitchen in horror, "I've got to get everything scrubbed down in time."

"He'll be over at 6:30."

Freya looks at the clock and shrieks, "Half an hour? I've got half an hour to get this house clean and prepare a suitable meal!?!"

"It's already clean Mom." _And Edward's already upstairs, like he has been for the past eleven years. And it doesn't matter what you make, he'll find everything equally horrid._

"Yeah. Whatever." she shoos me out of the kitchen, "Go do something; if I've only got half an hour to get everything done, I can't have any distractions."

I start heading up to my room. _That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be._

"Wait, Chloë. What's his name?"

I turn back to face her, "Edward."

"Edward," she murmurs it under her breath and nods.

I run up the stairs to my room, closing it behind me so she can't call me back down to ask me anymore questions.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist. He places a kiss on the top of my head, "That went pretty well," he murmurs.

"Yeah," I agree, turning in his arms to face him.

He starts laughing quietly.

I send him a questioning look.

"Your mom is wondering if she has time to scrub the ceiling."

I let myself smile before a new thought steals it away, "Make sure you call me Chloë," I tell him. I've tried to get him to call me that all the time, but he constantly forgets and calls me Bella.

"Could you imagine how your parents would react?" He makes a face, "I'll be careful; I want to make a good impression."

"Good," I stand up on my tiptoes for a final kiss, "You need to go get ready. And don't forget to come in a car."

"I'm not stupid, Bella," he says, humor dancing in his eyes.

"I know," I say, "I'm just nervous."

"It'll be fine," he assures. He tightens the hug before releasing me and moving to stand by the window, "See you soon."

"Love you," I whisper.

"Love you too," he echoes before jumping out the window.

* * *

Ding dong.

I jump up and answer the door.

Edward is standing there on the porch, looking every inch like a Greek god, flowers in his hand.

I smile at him, "Come on in." We walk together into the dining room, "Mom's just finishing up the meal."

"I'll be out in a moment," she calls.

"She's got good hearing," Edward mutters.

"Yes," I whisper.

"What'd she make?" he asks quietly.

"Meatloaf," I say, smiling.

He groans, "Ugh. Cooked meat. Disgusting."

I giggle, trying to make my laughter as quiet as possible, "Try not to look too grossed out, okay? She worked really hard on that for you."

He sighs, "I'll try."

"Thank you," I tell him.

"No problem," he whispers, giving me a quick kiss.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I hear Freya's light footfalls as she leaves the kitchen, carrying a tray of meatloaf in one hand, and a tray with corn and green beans in the other.

_I can't wait to see this guy,_she thinks, full of excitement. She walks into the room. Her eyes widen as she sees me for the first time, and she falls into memory.

**_Freya was going up to check in on Bella. Bella was only about seven. She threw the door open and saw me sitting on the floor next to Bella's bed. She only caught a glimpse of me before I was gone._**

**_Again, three years later, she saw me for an instant sitting on Bella's bed before I disappeared._**

**_Finally, about a year ago me laying beside Bella, singing to her in her sleep._**

Freya's mind goes blank as she puts the food on the table in a daze.

_Uh oh. _I fidget nervously.

Suddenly thoughts return to Freya's mind and she says with utter conviction, "Something's not right here. You guys are keeping secrets from me, and I want to know them. Now."

* * *

**I'm not making anymore promises. I broke the last one, and I _hate_ breaking promises; even if it's only to random people I don't know. **

**I'll try to update soon, and since I have a lap top now, and my computer time isn't so limited, I probably will update within the month. But I promise NOTHING. **

**Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**EDWARD'S POV**

I look at the woman in shock. She had seen me, what, two times? Three? And she remembered me. I mean, I'd known that she'd seen me; known that a even weeks after she'd seen me, when she'd tuck Bella in, she checked the windows several times and made sure they were locked.

But Freya still remembered. _How am I going to get out of this one?_ I wonder. Bella looks up at me, thoughts similar to mine shining in her eyes.

"The truth," Freya says, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Uh........um........." _Nice Edward. Real articulate_, "B- uh, Chloe. How about you handle this one."

She gapes at me exasperatedly. I shrug. _Well what does she expect me to do?_

"Well........" she begins, "Um, Edward isn't really what he appears to be," she looks up at me questioningly.

"Go ahead," I murmur, "If you want to tell her, tell her."

She nods and continues, "Edward is...........a vampire."

Freya's eyebrows raise to the point where I'm afraid they'll disappear in her hair, "That's your best cover-up? 'Edward's a vampire'?"

"Uh," Bella looks to me for support.

"I am," I say simply.

"Really?" she asks skeptically, "Prove it."

I stand up with a sigh, "What should I do?"

"Lift something up," Bella says, "But be careful not to break anything."

With a sigh I pick up the table. It's a fairly large table. Old. Possibly oak. I lift the whole thing over my head and balance it on my pinkie, "Is this enough proof?"

Freya gapes at me for a moment, "So you're a vampire?"

I nod.

"And you're dating my daughter."

Again, I nod, not liking where this is going.

"And you've been with her before, alone in her room ever since she was a little girl?" she doesn't wait for my response. She just begins shouting, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Mom," Bella says, her tone reasonable, "It's not really as bad as all that."

"NOT AS BAD AS ALL THAT?!" her mom howls, "YOU WERE JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND HE-" for a moment she falters and her voice drops to a whisper, "Chloe, he didn't- he didn't hut you, did he? I mean, he didn't _touch_ you, right?"

"Mom!" she shouts.

I blink in shock. _She thinks that I.....?_ Anger boils up in me, "I'd never have done anything to hurt Bella!" I shout, "Ever!"

"BELLA? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!?"

"Oops," I say.

"Edward, I told you _specifically_ not to call me that in front of her," Bella says, eyes wide.

"I know," I say, "I'm sorry."

**FREYA'S POV**

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'D NEVER HURT HER IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER _NAME_?!"

"Mom, just stop shouting," Chloe says, quietly.

"Why shouldn't I shout?" I ask. I know my tone is angry, but at least I manage not to scream this time.

"Nothing bad ever happened," the monster says, in his deceivingly soft voice, "I never hurt her once."

"If you didn't do anything to her then how come you were there when she was little. I saw you there when she was only seven! _Seven!_"

"Nothing bad happened," he repeats.

_The f***ing pedophile. That mother f***ing cradle robber. _"Well then what did you want with a little girl, huh?" I spit with as much venom as I can muster into my voice.

"Tell her, Bella" the vampire says, "Tell her everything."

I turn to face my daughter. _She's floating in mid air!_

"Mom," she says, a sheepish sort of smile on her face, "I'm an angel."

I fall backwards as my eyes roll up into my head.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"W-what happened to her?" Bella asks.

I step forward to take a look at her, "She only fainted," I say.

"She-she _fainted_?" she asks.

"Yep," I answer.

"When will she wake up?" Bella asks.

I let out a sigh, "Hopefully after she calms down."

Bella lets out a sigh of her own, "You shouldn't have called me Bella. I think that was the last straw for her."

"It was an accident. It just kinda slipped out."

"So, did you pick up any of her thoughts before she passed out?"

I frown, "She called me a pedophile and a cradle robber."

She giggles, "But I'm how many thousand years older than you?"

_Oh yeah_, I remember. _Bella's older than me, and I'm getting yelled at for being a cradle robber._

_Life's not fair._


	11. Chapter Ten

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Ten

**FREYA'S POV**

I blink and sit up wearily. _What was I doing? _The images fly though my head. Chloe. The dinner. The boyfriend. Vampires. Angels.

I sit up.

Edward and Chloe are staring down at me.

"Are you okay, Mom?" she asks.

"What is going on?" I ask, feeling oddly calm. _Am I in shock?_ I wonder.

"Well, we told you," she begins, "Edward's a vampire, and I'm an angel......" she trails off there, looking at me nervously, obviously wondering if I'll faint again.

I mull over the sentence. It'd all be quite amusing if it hadn't been _my_ daughter, "So you're an _angel_ who is dating a _vampire_?" I ask.

She grins, "Yeah.....A little ironic."

"Uh huh," I feel some displeasure circling around my strange calmness, "My _daughter_ is dating a vampire?!" I try and fail to control the tone of my voice.

The grin slides off her face, "It's not nearly all as bad as that," she says, "If it makes things better, the Creator approves."

"The-" I stop, "God?! You talk to _God_?!"

"She's pretty awesome, isn't she?" the vampire says.

"What do you know?" I growl, "You don't even know her name."

"Well, I was called Bella in my last life," Chloe says.

My calm breaks completely and I gape at her, "You- in your- what?! Explanation please!"

* * *

After about ten minutes, they've explained about Chloe's past lives. I think I'm going to puke. My daughter's put herself in the hands of a blood-sucking monster, and I can't even pray for things to get better, because for some twisted reason, God _approves_ of the situation.

I don't get it. I can't get it. It can't be real. _If God won't do anything about this mess, then _I'm_ going to have to do it._

* * *

**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**The thing is, I keep trying to write more for this story, and whenever I try, I find that I just can't do it. It just isn't fun for me anymore. I hate, hate, HATE it whenever someone just leaves a story unfinished, and I won't be one to do that.**

**What I'd like is for someone to take over this story for me. If anyone feels like they'd like to write it, please PM me.**

**Anyone who is still interested in this story line, despite the fact that I haven't updated in who knows how long, can either read that story, or pretend that 'Fate's Neverending Love' never happened and I'll write an alternate ending for 'Fate's Little Quirks' to tie up the loose ends that I left in that story.**

**I'm truly sorry, and if no one at all wants to take my place and continue the story, I suppose I'll try and muddle through it and I'll make myself finish it somehow. . . .**

**So again, if anyone wants to continue this story in my place, just PM me.**


	12. Continuation

**So......um.... please don't be mad at me, but the next chapter of this story is up. it's been up for a while in fact. like a month? Really sorry, but I thought I'd put this in already. The story has been taken up by unlovedangel.x and she wrote a chapter for it. the story continues at http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5357896/1/Fates_neverending_Love**

**the plot line from here on out is hers, and I plan on writing an alternate ending to Fate's Little Quirks which ends the story there. the ending will ignore anything written in Fate's Neverending Love and anything that will be written in unlovedangel.x's version.**

**Really sorry for not putting this up a month ago.**

**Rachel.**


End file.
